Flash Volume 2: Redemption
by Pony Parade
Summary: Flash and the rest of Ponyville are preparing for the winter holidays. But Flash's past has caught up to him and soon he'll find the love of his life has been kidnapped. He will have to call on the help of his new-found friends to get her back.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was a warm, spring day. Flowers of all shapes and colors danced in the pleasant breeze. A lone butterfly was blown from its perch on a delicate, pink rose, flapping its wings and being carried along by the air. The creature had a lovely sort of grace about it. It flapped its wings spasmodically and traveled, with each downstroke, in a sudden, new direction. Though its movements were choppy and uncoordinated, the butterfly still was able to keep about it a graceful, delicate aura.

Suddenly, over the far horizon from which the gentle breeze was coming, there also came a large, dark, ominous wall. It was smoke, as thick and dark as night, rising high into the atmosphere like a storm cloud. It moved quickly and fluidly across the landscape, engulfing all in its path. The sun was quickly stifled by the smoke, leaving the land dark and grey. The butterfly, however, remained its vibrant hues of rose-pink and light yellow.

Then came the wind. Harsh and unforgiving, it bent the flowers, bushes, and trees alike. Its strength sent massive waves through the green, grassy field. Continuing to strengthen, it began to rip plants, by the roots, from the ground. The butterfly began to struggle against the force of the gale, dodging the flying trees and animals being flung by the brutal wind, desperately trying to stay alive. Soon the entire landscape was nothing but dusty, grey dirt, swirling up in small tornados and being thrown by the winds. The smoke rose into the sky, much like a tidal wave about to break.

And break it did. The wave of sinister darkness smashed into the dusty ground, causing a massive wall of air to rip up the very earth itself. The dust was carried away into the distance and only dark, grey slabs of bedrock remained, riddled with cracks and fissures that led to a vast, glowing sea of red down below. The butterfly was being thrown around like a ragdoll, whipping back and forth, somersaulting uncontrollably in the violent wind. The smoke came upon it quickly and engulfed it, shrouding it, making it near invisible. Its color began to fade as the life was slowly was choked from it. Its soul, a pink-and-yellow banded wisp, dissipated into the black, smothering death cloud as it rose from the dead, grey corpse on the ground.

Then, from nowhere, came a quick rhythmic series of deep booms, shaking the ground as if the entire world was in a massive, beating drum.

**DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM!**

The wind had died and all was peaceful; dead, but peaceful. The grey butterfly, however, began to quiver on the ground.

**DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM!**

The bass notes rang again, and the butterfly's legs began to move.

**DOOM DOOM DOOM!**

The butterfly began to grow, its wings expanding and turning from grey to black. They became thick and leather, taking on the appearance of bat wings.

**DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM!**

Its face enlarged, becoming ugly and contorted. Its eyes bulged from its head and its proboscis became a sharp, deadly beak.

**DOOM DOOM DOOM!**

It rose up on its long, spindly, hairy legs and began to beat its wings. The wretched beast began to hover, a horrifying ghost of its former, beautiful self. A thick liquid dripped from its mouth, legs, wings, rear, hitting the scraggly rock below it and staining it deep red. It was monstrous and evil. It reeked of death and decay and as it rose, it turned towards the viewer, who had been watching this apocalyptic scene, passively. It lunged, letting out an ear-piercing shriek, beak opened, spewing blood, aiming to kill.

And the drum hammered on...


	2. Jolly for the Holidays

Chapter 1

Jolly for the Holidays

Flash awoke with a quick, frightened gasp. He was shivering and his cloud blanket reeked of sweat.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**

Somebody was at the door. Flash got up quickly and dashed out of his bedroom and down the hallway. At blinding speed, he spun into his bathroom and scrubbed himself down quickly with cloud and soap. The knocking continued at his door.

"I'm coming," he muttered aloud, a bit annoyed. Why would somebody be knocking this early? He quickly flew down the hall and over to his front door. Opening it, he said, "Whadya wa- oh."

In front of his door was something stunning. A beautiful, pastel yellow pegasus hovered at his door. Her gorgeous, pink mane flowed gracefully in the chilly, morning breeze. She was wearing a small outfit. It resembled what Equestrians called an elf. Her hat was green and came to a tip, where a bell dangled from the end. She also wore a short, green dress that belled out just before her hind legs, trimmed with soft, white fluff. Snow from the lingering storm clouds sprinkled down on her head, making her look festively adorable.

"Do you like it?" she asked in her usual, reserved tone.

"You look amazing," Flash said. "Here, come on in." He stepped aside, allowing Fluttershy through the doorway and giving her a kiss on the cheek as she walked by. She giggled and blushed a bit and playfully smacked him across his nose with the tip of her pink tail. With the scent of her berry shampoo tantalizing his nose, Flash walked over to the kitchen while Fluttershy laid down on the couch in his living space.

"Carrot juice sound good?" Flash called out.

"Oh yes. That's fine, thank you." was her response.

He opened the fridge and a cold draft rose out with the opening of the door, giving Flash small goosebumps on his front legs and chest. He grabbed the juice, poured the glasses, put it away, and headed back to the living room, closing the door with his back-right hoof and hovering over the cumulus floor to keep the glasses balanced.

Fluttershy sat up as Flash gave her a glass. He slid in underneath her and she laid back, her head resting on his strong, warm chest.

"So what's up?" he asked, wondering why she'd come by.

"I actually wanted to know," she began, staring at the ceiling, "if you were coming to the Jingle Bell Ball next Sunday." There was a hint of hesitation and uncertainty in her voice.

"Of course I am!" Flash responded. "We are going together, aren't we?"

"Oh, we are?" she seemed surprised. "I mean, you never asked me so I didn't know whether or not..." she trailed off.

"I'm sorry, I just assumed it was obvious," he said, kissing the top of her head to show he meant no offense by his last remark. "We've been together for almost four months now, so it seemed like a given thing. I'm sorry if I worried you though. I just didn't know."

His words were sincere and Fluttershy understood. "Well, anyway, if you would like to put on your outfit, we can head down to Sugarcube Corner."

Flash bolted upright, causing his mate to roll off the couch and onto the floor. "Oh, sorry!" he apologized. "I forgot that was today!" He quickly flew to his bedroom and pulled out the large, red suit with fluffy, white trim lining every edge of it. Fluttershy helped him slip into the coat and pants, then tightened the big, black leather belt around his waist. Then, he put on his boots and the big, crimson hat with a large, white, puffy ball hanging off the tip. Finally came the jolly, white beard that velcroed on to the inside of his hat. Now, the ensemble was complete, and Flash made one convincing Santa Hoovs. He quickly stuffed a pillow up his coat to near perfectly emulate the jolly, fat, gift-giving stallion. Then, the couple quickly sped out of the house and began their descent into Ponyville.

Cloudsdale had done an amazing job on the weather for the upcoming holiday season. The ground was blanketed in pure white, hoof-made snowflakes. The powder covered everything, making it hard on the eyes, but smoothing out the normally flat, square surfaces of the paved roads and houses jutting from the ground. The entire landscape had a rich, flowing beauty that could only be seen at that time of year. The sounds of the world were dampened by the snow, making Flash feel as if he and Fluttershy were the only two ponies in the whole world. It was a warm, contenting feeling that made Flash put his wing around Fluttershy's body and pull her closer. She looked up at him and gave a small, delicate smile as she blushed. He looked back at her and saw warmth and affection in her beautiful, teal eyes. He kissed her on the nose and she blushed even deeper. Her rosy red cheeks contrasted her forest green outfit, making her soft, marvelous features stand out. The blushing only made her prettier, so Flash kissed her a second time, on the lips.

From above, Flash heard a taunting voice. "Flash and Fluttershy sitting in a tree!"

Fluttershy cowered down, her cheeks burning brightly. Flash gave an exasperated sigh and leaned over with his mouth next to Fluttershy's ear, "Watch this," he said with a sly grin on his face. He scooped up snow in his mouth and molded it into a dense ball. The cold snow bit at his tongue and froze the roof of his mouth, causing a slight ache in his skull. He spat the ball up into the air and caught it on his nose.

Above, all that was audible was giddy laughter and an attempt to sputter out, "First comes love."

Flash, moving his ears to locate the source of the laughter behind him, pinpointed the spot. He flipped the ball off of his nose and over his head. He lifted his hind legs and kicked, launching the ball behind him. A smack, followed by clumps of snow hitting the ground and a loud "Ouch!" followed. The cyan pegasus fell off her low-hanging cloud and into a large snow bank, making an explosion of powdery white, much like the ones Pinkie Pie made when she clopped her hooves while they were covered in flour.

Fluttershy and Flash burst out laughing as they looked back at the snow bank which had swallowed up their prankster friend.

"You okay, Rainbow?" Flash asked, half-talking, half-giggling.

A muffled groan came from the snowdrift, confirming Flash's inquiry. With the pest taken care of, Fluttershy and Flash walked off into town. The town was bustling with activity. Grey smoke rising from the chimneys of several houses and the sound of chatter and young ponies playing showed the whole town was busy preparing for the holidays. The two came up to Sugarcube Corner and Flash opened the door for Fluttershy.

Upon walking into the bake shop, a rush of warm air provided a welcoming atmosphere from the cold outside. The air was laden with the delicious smells of treats and goodies fresh from the oven. The smell of cinnamon was mixed in, making the entire shop smell deliciously festive.

Not one second after they entered the shop, a bubbling pink pony with a frizzy, pink mane bounced up to them. Her attire was similar to Fluttershy's. "Hey guys!" she called, brimming with excitement. "Are you ready to kick off the most spectacularly amazing, most awesomest holiday season ever?"

"How could I not be?" Flash replied,

"Well, you could be a Grumpy McGrouchypants and completely hate the holidays. But I mean, really, who could possibly be like that?"

As the ponies were talking, Mr. and Mrs. Cake, the owners of the shop, walked over from the kitchen. "Flash, Fluttershy, Pinkie," Mrs. Cake started, "we're going to open up soon. If you would be so kind, could you get to your places?"

"Oh, sure thing," Flash said, with Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie nodding in agreement. They walked into an adjacent room where the Santa display was. The room looked as if someone had torn down the walls and left it exposed to the previous night's snowstorm. Snow-like fluff was strewn over the ground, counters, and chairs, creating a thick blanket of white on every surface of the room. Glass icicles and origami snowflakes hung from the ceiling in the hundreds. In the center of the room was a large, red chair with satin-lined cushions and large, wooden armrests and legs. Behind it stood a tall, proud evergreen tree, decorated with shiny, colorful glass ornaments and golden garland.

"Pinkie Pie," Flash said, staring in awe at the marvelous display, "did you make all of this?"

"Yupperooni!" she answered. "It took me a whole week to get everything just right."

"It's amazing," Flash murmured, entranced by the glimmering, shiny brilliance around him.

"Hey, you three," Mrs. Cake called to them, peeking her head through the wide doorway, "We're opening in one minute. There's quite the crowd out there, so get your cupcake faces on, as Pinkie Pie says." She giggled a little and then disappeared to the right of the entrance.

Flash sat down in the big, comfortable chair. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie stood on either side of him. As Mr. and Mrs. Cake opened the doors to the shop, dozens of ponies walked in. The older ponies hurried off into the shop, where they went to purchase their holiday treats and desserts. Meanwhile, their kids galloped into the room, jumping with excitement and talking loudly. They ran up to Flash, eyes wide and admiring.

"Santa! Santa!" they yelled gleefully.

Flash deepened his voice and boomed, "Ho, ho, ho! Hello everypony! I hope you've all been good this year. Everybody line up, please, so you can give Santa your Christmas wish."

The little colts and fillies scrambled about, looking for a place in line, but with minimal pushing and shoving, as nobody wanted to be naughty in front of Santa.

The first pony was a little, white and brown foal who Flash recognized as Pipsqueak. He sat on Flash's lap and told Flash that for (Holiday Here), he wanted a peg leg and a new eye-patch. Then came the three young fillies who called themselves the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Each of them wished for their cutie mark, but Santa Hoovs had to remind them that not even he could make a cutie mark appear before its time and that they would just have to wait. With each filly came a disappointed sigh, but they rebounded quickly. Applebloom's alternate wish was for arts and crafts supplies, while Scootaloo's was a new ramp for scooter tricks and a rainbow striped helmet, and Sweetie Belle's was for the newest season of Equestrian Idol on DVD and a karaoke kit.

As all the children gave their gift requests, Pinkie Pie made sure to write them all down. While she did so, Fluttershy gave each pony a whit-frosted cupcake with a festive tree on it that faintly resembled the one behind Flash. As the line got smaller and more children gave Flash their wishes, the room got quieter. As the last filly left with her mother, the three let out a massive sigh of relief. Mr. and Mrs. Cake shut the doors to the shop and turned the sign to say "Out to Lunch."

"Thank you so much, you three. You were a great help attracting customers. And for your help," she said, lifting a tray with three cupcakes placed on it, "you can have one cupcake, every day, for a whole year, completely free of charge."

"YES!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. She did a happy little dance around the room and hummed loudly. Her mood as contagious as ever, the whole group soon found themselves giggling and chuckling along with Pinkie's silly display.

Fluttershy nudged Flash and gestured towards the clock, then Pinkie with an anxious expression on her face.

"Oh, Pinkie," Flash called out suddenly. She stopped in midair and hung there for a second, her head turning to Flash. She fell back down and landed on the ground and stared at Flash, listening intently. "Fluttershy and I," he continued, "were going to go caroling at the town hall. We were wondering if maybe you wanted to come along."

"Are you kidding?" she exclaimed, jumping a good five feet into the air. "I would _love_ to come along with you guys!"

"Well, alrighty then," Flash said cheerfully. "Let's go!"


	3. The Past Returns

Chapter 2

The Past Returns

Singing was always a great time for Flash. As a younger colt, he'd always loved to sing on his way to and from flight school. But now, as an adult, Flash's voice, though sounding normal when speaking, had taken on a deep, resonating, baritone quality when he sang. This, accompanied by Fluttershy's sweet, lovely melodies and Pinkie Pie's giggly touch made for a marvelous ensemble. They sounded fantastic and passersby stopped and took a break from their busy shopping to listen and become rapt in the festive tunes the trio sang. Some even sang along, only adding to the spirit and the ever-present aura of the holiday season.

At one particular part of their rendition of Bruce Haystein's "Santa Hoovs is Coming to Town," Flash was belting out his wonderful solo with all the passion and soul in his heart, trying to spread cheer to every pony in Ponyville.

Then he heard a scream.

Flash had never had the misfortune to her Fluttershy scream before. But as he heard the horrible, high-pitched squeal, he knew it could be nobody else. His eyes opened and he turned his head to the source of the terrified shriek. Flying away from Flash were two large, deformed pegasi, one black and the other blood red. But that was where the differences ceased. Their maladies and deformities were all but identical. Scar tissue covered their front sides, a result of an explosive fire, which also left only a few strands of hair for their manes. Their wings, however, were their most shocking feature. Large and leathery, they were like those of bats, caused by the works of serious dark magic. These two figures of evil, who held in their grasps the pony who meant everything to Flash, could be none other than the two nastiest thugs in all of Fillydelphia.

_Grendel? Vinny? But how? Why? No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening!_

"Flash, what are you _doing? _Go save Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie was yelling in his ear over the gasps, shrieks, and shouts now filling the town square. Her usual cheerful demeanor had been diminished to that of a soldier in combat, serious and angry, barking out orders. "I'll get Rainbow Dash. Now GO!" She accompanied the last word with a buck to Flash's hindquarters, sending him into the air. But he was in too much shock to fly effectively and soon enough, the sinister pair and their hostage had disappeared over the horizon. Flash blacked out at that point and plummeted to the ground.

Flash awoke in the middle of a massive wasteland. He heard shouts and screams in his ears. He opened his eyes and two blurry images quickly fused together, creating one horrific scene. Every noise was muffled as if invisible glass walls separated him from the outside world. Before him was a battlefield, strewn with bloodied bodies and charred shrapnel. Flash stood up, slowly, shakily, as he heard a faint _zip_ in his left ear. Then, a mighty explosion went off, throwing a fountain of dirt into the air like a cannon ball in water. The mortar explosion shattered the imaginary walls, making every sound crisp and loud in his ears. The screams of dying stallions, their bodies separated from their legs, flying through the air, falling to the ground in crumpled, broken heaps, rang like a gruesome symphony.

A gruff, angry voice from behind him yelled out, "What the hell are you doing? Get up and plant the charge!" Obediently, knowing the command was for him, Flash grabbed a package of primed C4 from the mangled hooves of a fallen comrade and galloped towards a large tower, dented and damaged from combat, but still standing strong. He planted the charge underneath the foundation of the tower, which had been exposed by heavy mortar fire. He dashed back and dove into a nearby trench. He scrambled in the slippery mud, frantically trying to stand back up. He groped with his bleeding hooves for the detonator, blinded by the reddened mud splashing in his face. He felt it, picked it up, and turned back to the building, standing tall and imposing, and impossible barrier to all but Flash himself. He began to pull the trigger on the detonator, but paused when he heard a scream from above his head. It was a familiar scream; Fluttershy's scream. His head jerked up and he saw her, bound to the side of the building. If he blew the charge now, she'd be caught in the collapsing building, crushed by the falling rubble. Then, in his ears and ear-shattering, high pitched blast rang out as the scream of agony, explosions, and gunfire were muffled down, nearly mute.

BEAM BEAM BEAM BEAM!

Flash looked behind him and saw the commander, who was none other than Soaring from the Wonderbolts. He was screaming at Flash, his eyes wild, taken over by his will to win and survive. Flash turned back and saw Fluttershy, looking as if she were being crucified, weeping with her limbs outstretched on the tower's outer wall. Flash looked back at Soarin, who was still angrily screaming at him, at least until a bullet buzzed through his head. Blood sprayed from where the bullet entered and then gushed from where it left. Soarin's eyes rolled up into his head and he collapsed, his white coat stained red and brown, his mouth lolling open, his wings hanging limp at his sides. Flash's sight was turned to the skies, where he saw a cyan pegasus, fighting against several foes. Her wing was clipped by a heavy bullet and torn from her side. She began to spin, out of control, blood spewing in a spiral around her falling body. Her eyes closed, her blood-stained, multicolored mane whipping at her face as she placed her right hoof across her chest and slammed into the ground with a sickening crunch. He turned his head to the right and saw Pinkie Pie. She was crying and screaming, embracing the remains of a dead friend with her disembodied torso. Flash felt the world collapsing, spinning around him.

BEAM BEAM BEAM BEAM!

The noise made Flash cringe and cover his ears. When his vision, blurred and warped by the intense sound, came back into focus, he saw before him two large, demonic figures, one black and the other blood red. In between them stood Fluttershy, looking down at Flash, an expression of worry on her face.

"Oh my. Are you okay?" she asked with fear and urgency in her voice.

"Yes, I think so." Flash looked at the two figures and recognized them immediately.

"Vinny! Grendel! Why are you here? What's going on? Get away from Fluttershy!"

_Fluttershy... Fluttershy! She wasn't strapped to the building. He could blow the charge now!_

But the detonator was no longer in Flash's possession.

"What's the hurry, Flashy dearest?" Fluttershy asked, her compassionate expression and voice suddenly becoming scornful and mocking. The detonator was in her hoof now, and the devious smirk on her face told Flash she didn't plan on activating it.

BEAM BEAM BEAM!

"What are you doing?" Flash asked weakly, his energy suddenly drained from his body.

"I'm just going to hold on to this for a while." Her smug little smile was unnerving. "You don't have anything to worry about anymore, sweetie." She was just as beautiful as always, but her features were darker and more sinister. "Grendel, Vinny, relieve Flashy here of his duties." She promptly turned around and sauntered off into the tower, which was still standing tall against its diminishing enemies.

BEAM BEAM BEAM!

Grendel and Vinny side-stepped into the center of Flash's view, blocking out Fluttershy as she disappeared into the darkness of the building. They wore smirks similar to Fluttershy's on their mangled, disgusting faces. They raised their assault rifles, the barrels mere inches from Flash's face. There was a bright flash, and then everything faded to white.


End file.
